legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto
Souji Tendou (天道 総司 Tendō Sōji), formerly known as Souji Kusakabe (日下部 総司 Kusakabe Sōji) is Kamen Rider Kabuto(仮面ライダーカブト Kamen Raidā Kabuto, Masked Rider Kabuto), the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Kabuto. He is courageous, friendly, handsome, and rebellious to fight back against the terrorist organizations. His theme song Personality He is the Kabuto Zecter's wearer, is a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. His name literally means "Heavenly path, rules over all" and he always uses it to introduce himself ("Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything"). Tendou often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "Grandmother said this" (お母ちゃんが言っていた Obaachan ga itteita). He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Tendou has no actual job and doesn't attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Kabuto). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure". Tendou stays in a big home with his little sister Jyuka, loves cooking, and seems to have an interest in Kagami's co-worker, Hiyori. As a result, he is a regular customer at Bistro La Salle. Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Tendou comes off as rude, cocky and exceedingly arrogant. This was the primary reason for why he had no friends in the first place. However, this unlikable personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. His feelings for his two sisters are among the few things that can break his serious demeanor, as Hiyori is also Souji's little sister. This is sometimes shown humorously such as when Juka stated that she had someone she liked. However, deep down, Tendou actually cares for other people and helps them when in need. He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. Tendou acts quite mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. While this may seem slightly cruel, this is pretty justifiable as the Worms killed numerous people including Tendou's parents. He does however seem to make an exception if he feels it`s right as he spared Hiyori's life. He also hesitated at killing Tsurugi until being convinced by him, showing that Tendou doesn't kill Worms out of malicious reasons as well as further showing how much he can actually care for others close to him. This does however, show that he can make hard and seemingly cruel decisions when he feels the need to. This side of Tendou is somewhat questionable for a Main Rider as he once tried to kill Kagami when he found out Hiyori's identity as a worm before being convinced not to. Equipment Device *Kabuto Zecter - Kabuto's transformation device *Rider Belt - Kabuto's transformation belt *ZECT Mizer - A device that deploys minidrones *Hyper Zecter - Kabuto's transformation device to become Hyper Form Weapons *Kabuto Kunai Gun - Kabuto's personal weapon *Perfect Zecter - Kabuto Hyper Form's personal weapon Vehicle *Kabuto Extender - Kabuto's Rider Machine Gallery Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form.jpg Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form.jpg Kabutoclockup.jpg Kamenriderkabutokick.jpg Kamenriderkabuto.jpg Trivia * Its design is based on a "Kabutomushi", other wise known as the Japanese rhinoceros beetle. ** This would make Kabuto the second Rider designed based on rhinoceros beetle, the first was being Stronger. Co-incidentally, both Riders share the same motif. Category:Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Gloved Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Sexy characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Anti Nazi Category:Husband and Wife Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Partner Category:Heroes Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Rich Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Descendants Category:Characters who faked their deaths Category:Superheroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Tokusatsu Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hiro Mizushima Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Main Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:The Messiah Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:True Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protectors Category:Breakout Characters Category:Presidents Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Hope Bringers Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Roleplaying Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters Darthnecrozma666 loves the most Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Chosen ones Category:Nicest Characters Category:Guardians Category:Heisei Kamen Riders Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Good vs. Good Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Kamen Rider Build's Rivals Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals